


Underneath His Clothes

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Porn, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Buffy's tired of waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath His Clothes

Buffy closed the door, grateful to see the last of her friends leave. She looked over at him. He was standing there barefoot, tie gone, and two buttons of his shirt undone. He was undeniably handsome, no sexy. She had finally run out of patience.  
   
_You're a song_  
_Written by the hand of god_  
_Don't get me wrong cause_  
_This might sound to you a bit odd_  
_But you own the place_  
_Where all my thoughts go hiding_  
_And right under your clothes _  
_Is where you'll find them._  
   
She crossed the room, reaching him and pulling him down for a hard kiss. He tried to sputter, but she wrapped her tongue around his and he surrendered. Heat poured through them, driving her wild.  
   
"Buffy, I thought we were going to wait," he protested as she nibbled his neck.  
   
"I got tired of waiting Giles," she growled, ripping his shirt off.  
   
_Underneath your clothes_  
_There's an endless story_  
_There's the man I chose_  
_There's my territory_  
_And all the things I deserve_  
_For being such a good girl honey._  
   
She licked his nipples, feeling the shivers run through his body. She delighted in knowing she did that to him. She kissed and nibbled every scar, every hurt she'd caused. She ran her fingers through his chest hair, loving every gold-grey strand. She pushed him back towards the bedroom. As she did, she lavished kisses over his chest. As he fell to the mattress, she captured his mouth again, plundering the warm depths. He pulled her close, tugging at the zipper of her dress. When it stopped, she moved away, standing up. Giles watched the garment pool at her feet then his gaze drifted upwards and he saw her wearing nothing but a lacy white thong and a garter belt.  
   
"Oh dear Lord," he breathed.  
   
_Because of you_  
_I forgot the smart ways to lie_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm running out of reasons to cry_  
_When the friends are gone_  
_When the party's over_  
_We will still belong, to each other._  
   
Buffy extended her leg, placing her foot on his lap. Giles gently tugged the garter down, tracing his strong hands along her muscles. She smiled wickedly as she pushed him down with her foot. She then wriggled out of the thong making him gasp. She climbed on top of him, kissing and licking her way down to his waistband. She slowly undid the button as she kissed his stomach. As he lifted his hips, she drew off pants and boxers in one swift motion. Tossing them to the floor, she surveyed her prize. He was long and hard, just for her. Buffy had known it would be worth the wait and was glad not to be disappointed.  
   
_Underneath your clothes_  
_There's an endless story_  
_There's the man I chose_  
_There's my territory_  
_And all the things I deserve_  
_For being such a good girl honey_  
_Underneath your clothes_  
_There's an endless story_  
_There's the man I chose_  
_There's my territory_  
_And all the things I deserve_  
_For being such a good girl honey_  
_For being such a yeah_  
   
She crawled over him, stopping at his hard desire. She licked it tentatively, wondering how he would taste. He groaned, arching his hips to her mouth. She took him in completely. She slowly released him; she had other plans for him. She continued kissing her way up, letting his hands roam over her body. When she reached his mouth, she nibbled the bottom lip.  
   
"Do you want me to stop?" She asked as she ground against his erection.  
   
"God no," he growled, pulling her down for a carnal kiss.  
   
"Good," she purred, glad she was on the pill.  
   
She braced herself on strong Slayer legs. She hovered over him, teasing until she saw the naked look of want in his eyes. She slowly lowered herself onto him, stretching to accommodate his thickness. When she had him all inside, she stopped, letting them both enjoy the sensation.  
   
_I love you more than all that's on the planet_  
_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_  
_You know it's true_  
_Oh baby it's so funny_  
_You almost don't believe it_  
_As every voice is hanging from the silence_  
_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_  
_Like a lady tied to her manners_  
_I'm tied up to this feeling._  
   
She slid up, moaning as she came down again. His hands grabbed her hips, helping her establish a rhythm. She lost herself to desire as she rode him. He arched into her, feeling her edge closer to oblivion. As the waves of pleasure claimed her, he rolled them over, taking control.  
   
He thrust harder, deeper, pulling her closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She'd barely recovered from the first orgasm as she felt desire build again. He filled her so completely, touched every part of her. She crashed once more, calling his name. He thrust one last time joining her with a shout.  
   
_Underneath your clothes_  
_There's an endless story_  
_There's the man I chose_  
_There's my territory_  
_And all the things I deserve _  
_For being such a good girl honey_  
_Underneath your clothes_  
_There's an endless story_  
_There's the man I chose_  
_There's my territory_  
_And all the things I deserve_  
_For being such a good girl_  
_For being such a good girl._  
   
As he rolled off her, she smiled, kissing him gently He pulled her close, covering them with the quilt. She purred as he cradled her gently.  
   
"Glad we didn't wait?" she joked affectionately.  
   
"God yes," he chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Buffy."  
   
"And I love you, Giles," she grinned as they drifted into sleep.

 

 


End file.
